[PTL 1] and [PTL 2] are background arts in this technical field.
[PTL 1] discloses a system that extracts a time series waveform at regular time intervals, i.e., for example, daily or weekly and expresses a chronological change.
[PTL 2] discloses that an ascendant state and a descendent state are recognized by using a value of an acceleration sensor and abnormality is diagnosed by using abnormality determination parameters corresponding to the respective states.